Everlasting
by itsuyu
Summary: [TYL] En algún lugar, algún tiempo, tal vez nos sea permitido estar juntos. Universo Alterno


_Hola esto es un intento de fic, en el que me inspiro un fandub de una canción hermosa que se llama Gloria y que canta Kalafina, tiene tanto tiempo que lo hice pero apenas ve la luz porque lo tenía a mano, que puedo decir es el primer fic yaoi que hago, sé que no es muy bueno, pero espero que les guste. Es un universo alterno en el futuro._

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**Pareja: **__8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)_

_**Disclaimer: **__KHR! Es de Amano-sensei._

_**Yo se que muy pronto estaré junto a el**_

_**Junto a mí amado a quien tanto extrañe**_

_**Sus ojos miel, su tibia piel,**_

_**Son los recuerdos de él que conserve**_

Se escabullía entre lo oscuros callejones, intentado escapar y poder contactar con el Décimo. Pero era tan difícil caminar con esa herida a su costado, entre la tormenta que azotaba ferozmente contra su cuerpo.

No podía mas, ya no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas no lo sostenían mas, debido a la sangre que había perdido, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, así que se oculto entre unos botes de basura que estaban cerca de ahí. Ese era el fin, no había forma de que saliera de esta, pero maldita sea, en el fondo eso era lo que deseaba, que todo terminara de una vez para así poder reunirse con él, y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente se inundaba de aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba de él, su estúpida sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre, todo eso lo extrañaba tanto.

_**Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar,**_

_**Para encontrar finalmente la paz,**_

_**Tanto llore en soledad,**_

_**Pues su partida marco mi final**_

El décimo convoco a una reunión urgente, por lo que tuvo que regresar inmediatamente de Italia, debía ser realmente importante para tener que cancelar las negociaciones que estaban a punto de terminar y que mejorarían la posición de la familia.

Y ahí estaban sentados, casi todos lo guardianes a excepción de Hibari que no era de extrañar pues nunca asistía y ese "idiota" en cuanto lo viera le haría explotar esa cabeza de pelota, para enseñarle su responsabilidad como guardián y llegar temprano a las reuniones.

En ese instante entro el Decimo, sin embargo su rostro mostraba rastros de llanto y una profunda tristeza

-Décimo que sucede- menciono preocupado el peliplata mientras los presentes hacían ademán para ponerse de pie

-Yo… no se … como decir esto- comenzó el capo- Ya…Yamamoto... ha muerto- finalizo con un semblante sombrío

Todos los presentes, guardaron silencio ninguno de ellos se atrevía a romperlo, por no decir que no tenían palabras y mas aun, que podrían decir en una situación como esa

-¡Sawadaa!¿Que sucedió?- se atrevió preguntar el Guardián del Sol

-No…- comenzó a acercase mas a la mesa- lo se… hemos encontrado su cuerpo a las afueras de la cuidad- guardo silencio un segundo para que los presentes asimilaran lo que estaba diciendo –Creemos que ha sido obra de Millefiore-

Hasta el momento el Guardián de la Tormenta había permanecido en silencio, no lograba asimilar las palabras que pronuncio su jefe ¿Cómo era eso posible?-¡Malditos...!- Golpeo la mesa y se escucho el estruendo de la silla al caer

-Cálmate Cabeza de Pulpo- mientras los sujetaba para que este se tranquilizara

-Como quieres que me calmé-comenzó a forcejar el italiano- debemos ir por ellos- a pesar de que su rostro y voz demostraban ira y rabia en el fondo sentía un profundo dolor

-Cálmate Gokudera-kun- intervino el Décimo Vongola -ya estamos realizando investigaciones…. –guardo silencio un instante- Pero primero debemos despedir a Yamamoto como es debido- su voz sonó nuevamente triste mientras los demás bajaban la vista. El sabia de la relación que tenían su dos guardianes a pesar de que ellos nunca la hicieron publica no por nada eran los mas cercanos a el.

_**Gloria te has ido**_

_**A un mundo donde no hay dolor,**_

_**Donde te entibian lo rayos de sol,**_

_**En el que puedes cantar**_

_**Y sentir la felicidad corriendo en tu interior**_

No podía asistir a aquel lugar se desmoronaría frente a todos. Ese idiota como pudo dejarlo solo si le había prometido que siempre estaría con él, que siempre estarían juntos.

Todos se dirigían al funeral del japonés, pero él no, no podía, no podía despedirse de él y aceptar que ya no estaba acompañándolo, que no lo vería nunca mas, que no le sonreiría estúpidamente, que se había ido para siempre; prefirió dirigirse a su habitación aquella donde hace unos días habían estado juntos amándose, sin imaginar que seria la ultima vez.

Entro silenciosamente y se recostó en la cama suavemente, cerro los ojos y busco los últimos rastros de su esencia, tomo una almohada y por fin ahí lo percibió, un aroma débil pero que le hacia recordar a la perfección cada detalle del espadachín, mientras su lagrimas comenzaron a surgir, desde que el Decimo pronuncio esas palabras las había estado conteniendo porque no debía preocuparlo mas, además que eso no era propio de su personalidad mostrar sentimientos o debilidad, pero maldita sea no ya no podía mas, sabia que cuando se trataba de Yamamoto se volvía una persona completamente diferente, se volvió mas abierto con él, una persona que demostraba mas sentimientos, cosas que jamás haría, incluso frente al Decimo; tanto así lo cambio ese maldito y ahora que hacia, solo, lo dejaba así.

¿Cómo podía ser? Todo tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, un terrible sueño del que quería, pero del que no lograba despertar, todo era tan real; las lágrimas no cesaron ya había empapado la almohada y su plateado cabello también comenzaba a humedecer ¿Cómo diablos llego a amar tanto a ese idiota?

_**Como quisiera estar junto a ti**_

_**El verde pasto en mis dedos sentir**_

_**Y entre las flores poder reposar**_

_**Pero se que aun debo esperar**_

Desde el principio fue extraña su relación, pues desde el momento que lo conoció lo odio por acercarse tanto al Décimo, por ser tan idiota, porque siempre pensaba en ese estúpido juego, por ser un despreocupado, y a pesar de odiarlo tanto no podía dejar de observarlo, hasta ese día en que cambio todo.

Después de clases acompañaron al Décimo a su casa, y se quedaron a estudiar un poco, después de todo en unos meses presentarian su examen para ingresar a la Universidad.

-Nos vemos Décimo—Adiós Tsuna- Se despidieron el bombardero y el beisbolista

-Nos vemos mañana-contesto Tsuna mientras se adentraba su casa

-Vamos Gokudera- dijo un sonriente moreno

-Cállate no tengo nada que hacer contigo- mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su casa el sol estaba por ocultarse, por lo que las calles de Namimori estaban en su totalidad vacías a excepción de aquellos chicos

-Hahaha- solo rio el beisbolista mientras caminaba cerca del medio italiano

-Hey, deja de seguirme idiota- mientras apresuraba el paso al igual que su acompañante

-Gokudera... hay algo que tengo que decirte pode…-tomando la muñeca del peliplata- Suéltame- volteo el mencionado listo para golpearlo

-Por favor Gokudera- con el rostro completamente serio; por lo que el ojiverde solo acepto, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el parque donde comúnmente se reunían

-Que diablos quieres tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar con un idiota del béisbol empezó a decir molesto el italiano

-Yo..Gokudera…-acercándose al peliplata, que por su repentino comportamiento cambio su expresión de molestia a confusión y sin reaccionar a cuando el moreno lo tomo de los hombros –Me..Gustas- eliminado la distancia entre ambos

El beisbolista recibió un empujón y un golpe que lo dejaron en el frio asfalto–¡Idiota eso es asqueroso! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme- mientras las cara del beisbolista solo reflejaba dolor.

Después de ese incidente Yamamoto comenzó a evitar Gokudera, ya no lo abrazaba ni intentaba bromear con él, tampoco se encontraban en el camino, solo tenían contacto cuando Tsuna estaba con ellos. Por su parte el italiano, después de la confesión del beisbolista no podía dejar de mirarlo por supuesto cuando el otro no lo notaba, le molestaba su popularidad y le dolía el pecho cada vez que era ignorado, aun así no entendía sus sentimientos, era obvio que solo era su ego de saberse especial para alguien. Por qué el no estaba enamorado del Idiota del béisbol eso era una estupidez.

Entonces cuatro meses después, se presento una nueva amenaza para la familia por lo que el Décimo los envió juntos.

Gokudera se había desecho de dos sujetos mientras Yamamoto peleaba con dos más, al notar su desventaja uno de ellos se lanzo contra el italiano que estaba de espaldas.

-Gokuderaaaa- gritó el moreno, sin embargo no había tiempo suficiente para que el nombrado reaccionara, así que el beisbolista se interpuso y fue golpeado.

-Yamamotooo!- el italiano grito y volteo para ver como el espadachín caía al suelo mientras el enemigo estaba por atacarlo de nuevo. Todo paso tan rápido, ni siquiera era consciente de cómo había logrado derribar a su enemigo, lo que le interesaba era cerciorarse del estado de Yamamoto.

Se arrodillo en el sitio donde el chico había caído y sin pensarlo lo recostó sobre sus piernas -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Haha Gokudera no hay de qu...- una arcada de dolor le invadió

-Cállate idiota no debes esforzarte- los verdes ojos del italiano mostraban preocupación.

-¿Podría ser que Gokudera está preocupado por mi?- el espadachín cerró los ojos, el dolor se hizo presente de nuevo.

-No seas imbécil, si te pasa algo como quedare ante el Décimo- tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no notó el moreno

-Al menos tengo algo de atención de Gokudera- con una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por una mueca de dolor,- Es bueno estar en los brazos de Gokudera aunque sea solo un momento-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué dices?- el italiano simulo molestia mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí nuevamente

El moreno cerró los ojos deseaba ver al italiano pero no soportaría que lo viera de la misma forma que la vez anterior -Sabes, hice todo lo que pude pero no puedo dejar de quererte- sabia que sería rechazado sin embargo tenía que decirlo, tal vez seria la ultima vez -Lo siento... Gokudera se que te molesta pero me gust...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso. Los labios de Gokudera eran tan suaves y dulce como los había imaginado, se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que hacia a su corazón desbordar de alegría.

Despertó en una habitación pequeña que no conocía la examino rápidamente todo estaba ordenado en la esquina se encontraba un armario, al lado había un pequeño escritorio lleno de libros, al sentarse en la cama sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, dirigió su mano a su costado y noto que estaba vendado ¿Que había ocurrido?, la pelea, el sujeto que atacó a Gokudera, él se interpuso y luego...la cálida sensación.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, tenía que ver al italiano saber que fue real, salió de la habitación, entro a un cuarto más grande era una sala-comedor, un poco más adelante diviso una puerta de la que salía luz, alguien debía estar allí, apresuro el paso hacia ella.

-¡Gokudera!- gritó el moreno mientras se adentraba lentamente a la cocina, el nombrado volteo sorprendido.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?, debes de estar descansando- mientras lo miraba molesto y preocupado a la vez, tomo un par de platos de la alacena y se dirigió al comedor, el moreno lo siguió -Siéntate, prepare algo para cenar- Ambos comieron en silencio, querían aclarar las cosas pero los dos estaban asustados.

-¡Wooow! Gokudera cocina estupendo- por fin se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa el beisbolista.

-Cállate y vete a descansar- se puso de pie para así evitar que el idiota viera su sonrojo -Le avisare al Décimo que ya despertaste- sin embargo, el moreno tomó su muñeca y lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el italiano hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Me gustas, me gustas, en verdad me gustas mucho- repitió con ternura y desesperación para hacer llegar sus sentimientos al chico que tenía entre su brazos.

De alguna manera tener al idiota ahí, abrazándole hacia que brotará una sensación cálida en su pecho, tal vez sería ¿alegría? ¿Acaso es que en verdad se había enamorado de...

En el momento que esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, sintió los labios del otro, en un beso dulce, firme y a la vez demandante, ya no tenía caso que intentará fingir que aquello le era indiferente, se dejo llevar por aquel contacto, moviendo sus manos torpemente para poder abrazar al moreno.

_**En medio del todo dolor que sentí,**_

_**La dulce tonada de un viejo violín,**_

_**Se escucho en mi habitación,**_

_**Y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar,**_

-Atacaremos a Millefiore, en un mes, así que estén listos- concluyó el Décimo capo de los Vongola, los guardianes se dirigieron hacia la salida de la sala.

El guardián de la tormenta tomo los informes, -Decimo, me hare cargo de los preparativos-

-No, Gokudera-kun- se apresuro a decir el Capo- rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar a su guardián y lo tomó del hombro –Han pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Yamamoto- e hizo un pausa- Y desde eso, se nota que no has dormido, ni te has alimentado bien-}

El italiano desvió la vista de su jefe -Estoy perfectamente Decimo, puedo hacerme cargo de todo- y comenzó a acomodar las hojas

El Capo solo le dirigió una mirada afligida-Debes de descansar, tienes que estar bien Gokudera- y tomó las hojas que sostenía su mano derecha

El bombardero se sorprendió de la acción de sus hojas-Pero….-

-Nada de peros Gokudera-kun, es una orden… o si no, no participaras en la misión- finalizo con el rostro completamente serio.

_**Esa melodía logro aliviar,**_

_**Todos los pesares de mi corazón**_

_**Por eso hoy, te digo mi amor**_

_**Que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad**_

El dolor de su herida se hacía cada vez más intenso, por un momento sintió perder la conciencia, de repente un sonido tranquilizador llego a sus oídos, a pesar de la lluvia podía escucharlo claramente. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba ahí, en ese restaurante-bar donde una vez a la semana iban a pasar el rato, y que era especial para ambos, siempre asistían para escuchar esa melodía, en un lugar apartado mientras se olvidaban de todo el mundo, ese ambiente les ayudaba a llegar a un paraíso donde solo existían ellos dos.

-Gokudera-kun- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del Decimo Vongola

-Decimo- procuro que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, para evitar la preocupación de su jefe- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el italiano

-Lo logramos, por fin derrotamos a Mellefiore- al escuchar esas palabras, sintió alivio, por fin podría reunirse con él.

-¿Dónde estás Gokudera-kun?- pregunto el capo con preocupación

-No se preocupe Decimo me encuentro….- el italiano fue interrumpido por una terrible tos. Al escuchar esto el castaño volvió a preguntar-¿Dónde estás Gokudera-kun? Voy enseguida.

Después de controlar un poco la tos-No se preocupe Decimo, estoy bien….pero ha sido un placer trabajar para usted- nuevamente un ataque de tos lo invadió, peor que el anterior, esta vez venía acompañado de sangre

-De que..¿Gokude…- el italiano arrojo su transmisor hacia un charco de agua, la tormenta había terminado, ahora solo quedaba una ligera lluvia que lo tranquilizaba aun mas. Sus cabeza comenzó a llenarse imágenes sus niñez, su madre, de Vongola, sus batallas, su querido Decimo, pero principalmente de cierto idiota.

_**Gloria se que en el cielo tu me esperaras**_

_**Mientras le canto a la felicidad**_

_**Iremos juntos a la eternidad**_

_**Donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad**_

-Idiota…- realmente sabia que él no lo escucharía, pero tenía la necesidad de decirlo –He hecho todo lo que debía, protegí al Decimo, limpie tu nombre- dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo y saco el anillo que pertenecía al guardián de la lluvia.

-Ahora por favor permítete ir a tu lado-. De alguna manera sentía que la llovizna era menor, y que le acariciaba dulcemente, pero claro eso solo tenía que ser su imaginación, después de todo había perdido mucha sangre, aunando que el idiota lo hizo actuar de una manera tan sentimental, que a veces dudaba que fuera el mismo, pero había sido tan feliz.

-Ojala…si pudiéremos renacer quiero estar de nuevo contigo, si eso no es posible- sonrió para sí- que estemos juntos por y para siempre aunque sea en el mas allá-. Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el guardia de la tormenta

_**Nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor**_

_**Quedaran atrás lágrimas y dolor**_

_**Será el inicio en que tu y yo**_

_**Ya no tendremos un final**_

Había pasado un año desde que derrotaron a Mellifiore, cuando el Decimo Vongola llego al lugar donde se encontraba su mano derecha, lo encontró sin vida y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El castaño llevaba en sus manos un ramo de lirios, -Gracias Gokudera-kun- se inclino y depósito la mitad de las flores sobre una lapida. –Gracias Yamamoto- dejando la otra mitad de los lirios en la lapida de al lado.

El había ordenado que el cuerpo de Gokudera fuera enterrado junto al de Yamamoto, y que ese lugar fuera exclusivo para ellos.- Se que ahora… pueden estar juntos por siempre- pronuncio débilmente el Capo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban.

_Espero que hayan comprendido el fic, tengo una manera muy extraña de escribir lo sé, es una historia con mas historias dentro, todo intente fuera desde la perspectiva de Gokudera así como intente mantener su personalidad, he estado pensando en hacer la otra parte osea antes de que Yamamoto muera, así como contar sus recuerdos, depende de lo que ustedes digan xD._


End file.
